


Bless the Morning

by ipona



Series: the one where my OT4 lives happily ever after [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Polyamorous Relationship, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipona/pseuds/ipona
Summary: It’s hard to know where one blowjob ends and the other begins. Full focus is on Zack, on finally letting him get some back after everything he’s given to them.Zack Fair is a service top. Polyamorous foursome. Shameless smut.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Series: the one where my OT4 lives happily ever after [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187411
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Bless the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Brief summary: Zack Fair is a service top and I love him. That’s it, that’s the fic.
> 
> (It also might be an excuse to write the Zack/Tifa cunnilingus scene that I’ve been wanting to write but couldn’t fit into anything else. Shhh.)

”Isn’t Tifa up yet?” Cloud looks over at Aerith, who’s busy fidgeting with the floral arrangement at the back of the bar scrunching her nose when it doesn’t look the way she wants it to. Cloud has been up since long before dawn for an early delivery, but Tifa is usually up even earlier, always having to prepare something in the bar before opening. Now though, the morning light seeps into a Seventh Heaven that is empty, except for Aerith, who just shrugs at Cloud’s question.

”Haven’t seen her yet today,” she says, turning towards him. She pauses for a bit, combing through her loose ponytail with her fingers. ”Nor Zack for that matter.”

A muffled sound from upstairs interrupts them, and Aerith looks at him, one eyebrow raised. She sidles up to him, hooking her arm in his.

”Shall we go investigate?” she asks him, mischievous smile playing on her lips. Cloud follows her lead as they make their way upstairs.

They walk into the shared bedroom to the sight of Tifa, splayed on her back on the bed, dark tresses of hair pooling around her head. The air is heavy with sighs and choked moans, and the bright morning suddenly feels more sultry, the air around them charged. Cloud feels his face grow hot before he’s even properly taken in the sight of Zack with his head buried between Tifa’s shaking thighs. He feels Aerith’s grasp on his arm tighten as she exhales slowly and smiles against the skin of his shoulder.

Tifa is a vision of smooth skin over taut muscles, flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes. From strong legs, to the flat planes of her stomach, to the generous swell of her breasts, she can’t seem to stay still under Zack’s attention, twitching with every movement of his mouth against her. Her hands don’t seem to know where to rest as they move to tangle in Zack’s mane of black hair, then comes up to clasp over her gasping mouth, before caressing down her own body, squeezing full breasts and teasing erect nipples. The way she gasps and moans Zack’s name in a barely coherent prayer goes straight to the pit of Cloud’s belly.

Aerith lets out a low whistle, and just as Tifa is alerted to their presence, shifting up on one elbow, Zack, who has his arms wrapped around her thighs, tightens his grip, pulls her closer, and does _something_ with his tongue that makes Tifa’s mouth fall open and her eyes fall shut. She lets out a surprised cry and falls flat on her back again, fingers tangled tightly in Zack’s hair as her body succumbs to the spasms of her climax. Breathy, choked-back moans escape her as her body slowly goes from rigid and tense to loose and boneless. 

As her thighs fall slack against Zack’s shoulders, muscles twitching, he raises his head, locking eyes with Cloud. His lips are slick, cheeks pink.

”Hey,” he says and winks. His voice is deep, laced with desire. While Tifa is naked, honey smooth skin on full show, Zack is in a plain white t-shirt and worn jeans, barefoot and messy hair..

”So sneaky,” Aerith comments, her voice low and breathless. Her cheeks are tinted pink and a smile plays at her lips. With swift steps, she leaves Cloud’s side and sinks down on the bed next to Tifa. She leans over to press a quick peck to Zack’s lips, before kissing her way up Tifa’s body as she still twitches with the aftershocks of her climax. Aerith’s lips tease across Tifa’s hips and stomach, upwards to take a nipple in her mouth, tearing a giggly moan from soft lips.

She continues with the onslaught of kisses, sucking and nipping at her shoulder, neck and jaw, before Tifa meets her with a slow kiss. Cloud just watches as Aerith cups Tifa face, slipping her tongue into her mouth to deepen it.

”You’re not too tired for another round, right?” Aerith asks between kisses and Tifa draws back to shake her head with a smile. Aerith leans over her again with a hungry smile, pressing their lips together again as Tifa pushes the straps on her dress down her shoulders, exposing the milky skin of her breasts.

”Well, what are you waiting for, sunshine?” Zack’s voice breaks his train of thought. He sits back on his haunches, keeping his eyes locked with Cloud’s. Cloud feels his face heat up even more, and somehow he ends up next to Zack, who’s still on his knees next to the bed. Zack lifts Cloud’s shirt to press light kisses over his stomach, up to his chest as he stands up. Cloud tangles his hands in Zack’s hair, tugging lightly.

As Zack rises, standing to his full height, he brings Cloud’s t-shirt with him, finally pulling it over his head. Cloud raises his arms to let him, and as soon as his shirt is off, Cloud finds himself with an armful of Zack, who pulls him into a searing kiss.

Cloud can feel the sweet taste of Tifa on his lips still, and somehow it makes it all the more erotic. Zack expertly slips his tongue into his mouth, cupping his cheeks in his hands. Cloud’s fingers tangle in Zack’s shirt and he hums into Zack’s mouth. Zack maneuvers him back against the bed, and as the edge hits the backs of his knees, Zack pushes him back, until he’s sprawled on his back next to Tifa and Aerith, Zack’s heavy form pressing down on top of him.

Zack’s kisses are bruising, hard and deep commanding and Cloud can only close his eyes and cling to Zack’s shoulders to keep up. Then, wet lips start to wander over Cloud’s cheek, along his jaw, and down to his neck, where Zack pauses to suck and nibble. He finds the spot under Cloud’s ear that makes him shiver and melt against Zack’s body. When Cloud can’t keep down his moans anymore he feels Zack’s lips turn into a smile against his skin before those intoxicating lips continue their journey down Cloud’s body. 

Cloud struggles to keep his breathing level as heated arousal pools between his legs, straining against the rough fabric of his pants. As he nips at his hip bones, Zack finally begins undoing Cloud’s pants. Cloud can’t stop the pleased sigh that escapes his lips as Zack pulls both jeans and underwear out of the way.

” _Zaaack_ -” he whines as Zack presses kisses to his thighs and stomach teasingly. With a chuckle, Zack takes hold of his dick instead, dragging his tongue over it in lazy licks before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking lightly. Cloud moans, head spinning as Zack takes more and more of him into his mouth. Zack’s mouth is warm and wet and he knows just how to use his lips and tongue to make Cloud go crazy.

Caught up in it all, from the sight of Tifa trembling against Zack’s mouth, to Aerith’s enthusiastic teasing, to Zack’s hot mouth over his skin, it doesn’t take much before heated pleasure spreads through his body, centering low in his belly, and every time Zack tightens his mouth around his cock, it feels as though he’s going to fall over the edge. He’s too far gone to even care about the desperate moans that leave his lips with each breath.

As his body feels like it’s about to rip apart at the seams, Cloud pushes himself up on one elbow, enough to lock eyes with Zack. Wet lips are wrapped tightly around his cock, Zack’s eyes burning as he takes Cloud further into his mouth. Cloud reaches over, caressing the scar on his jaw, before running a hand through his hair, pushing dark locks out of his eyes. 

What finally pushes Cloud over the edge is Zack moaning, eyes closing as he leans into Cloud’s touch and lets Cloud’s cock slide down his throat. Red-hot pleasure burns through him and the world turns white around him.

Falling back against the sheets, he’s only vaguely aware of Tifa’s presence next to him, and he turns instinctively towards her, tangling fingers in her long hair. Her body is taut as a bow again, pressed down against the mattress as Aerith kisses her neck, fingers moving between her legs. With a shuddering sigh, she comes again, and Aerith whispers sweet little encouragements into her skin.

Zack kisses his way up Cloud’s body again, but he doesn’t linger longer than to press a few chaste kisses to Cloud’s lips. Aerith is still draped over Tifa, pressing soft kisses to her neck. Zack sidles up next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Nuzzling her neck, he murmurs into her skin: ”Haven’t made you come yet today, have I?”

Not waiting for an answer, he manhandles her off of Tifa and into his lap. Zack presses kisses over her collarbone and down over her breasts as his hands find their way up underneath her skirt, until its bunched around her waist, Zack’s hands firmly on her ass.

Cloud backs further up on the bed, until he’s rested comfortably against the headboard. He pulls Tifa with him, and she snuggles up next to him, nuzzling into his neck.

”Good morning,” she murmurs into his skin as they watch Zack and Aerith melt into each other’s arms. Then, Zack pushes Aerith onto her back, still kissing her passionately.

”You’re a machine,” Aerith gasps as she falls back against the mattress, head rested across Cloud’s thighs. Cloud runs a hand through silky locks and Tifa leans down, pressing lazy kisses to Aerith’s pale throat.

”I aim to please.” Zack grins up at her before he departs downward to dive in underneath the skirt of her dress, between her legs, making Aerith’s body tense as she hums contently.

From where he’s sat, Cloud can’t see what Zack is doing, but judging by the way Aerith gasps and moans, tenses and trembles, he’s doing one of those things with his tongue. Cloud keeps running his hands through Aerith’s hair, letting his nails rake over her scalp before caressing the long locks soothingly. Tifa kisses her neck and jaw, and as Zack’s head moves somewhere underneath the pink fabric, Aerith cries out, her body shaking.

Zack peeks his head out from underneath Aerith’s skirt with a grin. As Aerith comes down from the high of her orgasm, she smiles back, beckoning him closer with her finger.

”Your turn,” she says as Zack leans in close to kiss her, voice breathy. She gently sits up, flipping them around, and pushes Zack back against the sheets. Zack throws back a brilliant smile that Aerith kisses off his lips. Cloud’s skin is still tingling and he’s burning to repay Zack in full. Crawling over the bed, he finds himself between Zack’s legs, Tifa sidling up next to him. 

He runs his hands over Zack’s thighs, up to his crotch, where his hard dick is pushing against the rough material of his jeans. While Aerith pulls Zack’s shirt off, exposing his muscled chest, Cloud makes quick work of his pants. When Zack is finally in only his underwear, Tifa leans down to press a kiss to his cock through thin cotton fabric.

Cloud quickly joins her, licking along the length as they free him of his underwear as well, occasionally making eye contact with Zack. Tifa takes Zack into her mouth, and Cloud follows her lead, licking and mouthing along the parts of the shaft that she doesn’t reach as she sucks on the head. Zack is big, leaving plenty room for two to suck and lick and kiss along the heated flesh of his cock.

It’s hard to know where one blowjob ends and the other begins. Full focus is on Zack, on finally letting him get some back after everything he’s given to them. As Tifa eases off, Cloud takes her place, sucking on the head of Zack’s cock, glancing up through his eyelashes to meet Zack’s gaze. Tifa is still right next to him, kissing along Zack’s thighs before licking along the shaft of his dick as Cloud keeps sucking the head. 

Hoarse moans rumble deep in Zack’s chest, his hips thrusting rhythmically, seemingly involuntarily. Cloud and Tifa work their mouths over Zack’s cock, swapping places occasionally. Every so often Cloud catches Tifa’s lips across the head of Zack’s cock, and as he kisses her sloppily, he hears Zack groan.

” _Fuuuck_ ,” he moans as Cloud takes the head of his cock into his mouth again and Tifa licks over the shaft. Cloud keeps eye contact with Zack as he sucks. With eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open, Zack looks good enough to eat and the sounds that fall from his slick lips make Cloud go wild. He wants to make him come harder than he ever has in his life.

Above them, Aerith kisses Zack deeply, nibbling and sucking on his lips as he moans against her. As she breaks apart from him, kissing along his jaw instead, she murmurs: ”You’ve been so good to us, let us make you feel good, come for us, _please_.”

And just like that, Zack moans desperately, hips lifting off the bed as his body tenses in climax. Cloud keeps sucking his cock through it, swallowing every last drop. Tifa keeps kissing along Zack’s twitching thighs until his body relaxes again.

There’s a moment of silence as they all come down. Cloud eases off Zack, and Tifa presses a wet kiss to his lips, all tongues and slick lips and the taste of Zack still lingering. Aerith presses up against Zack’s side, her head leaning against his shoulder as his arm pulls her close with a content sigh.

They’re a bit sticky and sweaty, but Cloud pulls Tifa with him to cuddle up on Zack’s other side, completely at peace.

”My jaw hurts.” Zack breaks the silence, voice just a bit hoarse. Aerith just laughs and Tifa buries her face in the crook of Cloud’s neck, pressing her smile against his skin.

”You better stay quiet for the rest of the day then,” Cloud comments as he leans over to press a kiss to Zack’s lips.

”In your dreams,” Zack shoots back, smile in his voice.


End file.
